The Other Side of the Page
by Darkflame's Pyre
Summary: A random gift for LexietFive, for being such an awesome big sister. Bit of crazy, lots of humour, and includes a few miscellaneous characters from another series, as well as our Tracys, but can't quite be called a crossover, however.


**A/N: A crazy, random little piece for LexietFive, just coz she's awesome. Wasn't initially going to post, as this was just a bit of whimsy that I thought that she'd enjoy, but she convinced me.**

**The references that aren't Thunderbirds are for the Shadowhunter Chronicles by Cassandra Clare; Lexie and I are currently working on a crossover story for that and Thunderbirds, we'd love if you'd check it out. For now, please accept this invitation for a step into the minds of the people on the other side of the page. This is 'written' to Lexie. So glad you like it hun, and thanks for all the gremlins that I missed!**

**Enjoy. :)**

Pssst! Psssst!

Hey, you! Reader! Over here! That's better. Come and stand over here with us.

These are my brothers; Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. Oh, and this is Jem Carstairs, and Will Herondale and Tessa Gray; from Shanghai, Wales and New York, respectively.

Huh? What's that, my name? Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me! I should introduce myself. I'm Kent, Kent Slayton Tracy, to be exact. Darkflame's Pyre created me as a twin brother to Virgil Tracy, from International Rescue. I'm sometimes the third son, sometimes the fourth, depending on which order Pyre decides she wants us Tracys to be written in.

What? You think that John's my younger brother then? And that Alan's twenty-one, not fourteen? Hmm, interesting, that. Gotta admit though, with your choice there there's less reason for the kid to complain about things; he's an adult, and doesn't have the right!

Anyway, back to the reason I called you over here. You read her stories right? And you think they're interesting? Cool! We need your help then!

We're all sort of hiding over here from Darkflame's Pyre. John hacked into her computer the other day, and we're all sort of afraid that she's actually gonna write some of that stuff he found on her hard drive! The things the girl has written already give me the heebie-jeebies with the possibilities of what she could do as a response to them!

What's that? You're asking why Will, Tessa and Jem are here too? Oh, so you know who they are then? Oh, so you're Elle are you? Hmm, not quite sure we can trust you then, are we everyone? Oh, so Pyre is the mastermind of that story, is she? Or are you just blaming her so you can get all the juicy gossip? Believe me, I have a Scott and a John and three younger siblings who'd have no qualms in kicking your butt if you've got any intention to harm us. We're keeping an eye on you…

No… Scott, Will! Stop fighting will you? For God's sakes, who decided it'd be a good idea to put you two in the same room? Blue-eyed, black-haired guys clearly don't get along with others of the same features. Okay… Parabatai and Tracy-Two wingmen to the rescue. Thanks fellas. Looks like the pale-haired ones have all the patience… Jem, you still need to explain to me why your hair's silver again, I swear it was black last week… Johnny, why do you have your tools _now_? Okay, so you've got a point when you say that wires make good handcuffs for Scott…

Hey, wait, Gordy; now is not the time to booby-trap Pyre's computer… She needs that to contact… Oh, wait, I see what you're doing… Can I help-? Hey, let me, don't...

Huh? Oh, wait, thanks Virge! Yeah… Um…

Ahem, sorry about that. Got a bit distracted. Anyway, you were saying? Hey, Alan, just, pay attention, okay? I need you to… No, leave Tessa alone, I know Tin's not here at the moment, but she's with Will; do you really want to deal with him? Yeah, whatever kid, just know I'm not defending you if you fall into trouble…

Sorry…. Did it again, didn't I? So, finally gotten around to asking, thanks for being so patient; I really appreciate it, even though the dorks over there don't… Stop glaring at me Scott!

We were just wondering if you'd be willing to sit down with Pyre and try and talk her out of what she's planning for us… I mean, she's got plans to have Virgil wheel-chair bound, Gordon to not be able to walk, Alan and Grandma to die from a demon attack (great alternate reality personalisation of the Hood, by the way), Scott to have a gimp leg and a total nervous breakdown and she's toying with the idea of Virgil going into Diabetic coma and John dying from Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma!

I'm not totally sure yet, as Pyre has it almost entirely coded into some weird language that even Johnny can't understand, but it looks like she's also got plans for the lot of us, even the Herondales and Carstairs over there, to be wiped out in an apocalypse… not sure on how she's planning the aftermath to that one, but I really don't want to find out, okay? I've already died once (even if I can't remember it) and I have absolutely no desire to do it again… Not to mention that if anyone tries to kill any of us little brothers, Scott will personally have people's head on a platter.

You're her friend, aren't you? I'm sure there's a saying that quotes something like 'Friends don't let friends write stories that kill off their favourite characters…'. I'm sure there's one like that, isn't there?

Oh no... You're grinning. That's not a good sign… If you're grinning, that means you sympathise with Pyre... Oh no… Guys… I think we've got a problem… Scott and Will, pay attention and stop that infernal screeching, would you? Will's not saying that Thunderbird One isn't a bird… he just says it's not a proper bird…. He has a point, okay. Fine. I'll tar and feather her if that's what you want. My God, stop being so effing technical already… Jem? Could you sort your bloody parabatai out, please?

Okay! Later, later, later then! I know, we need to get away from this crazy lady; she's gonna get too many evil ideas from Pyre… *gulps* Jeez, I was only trying to reduce the risk of us becoming collateral damage!

Wait? What? What the hell, John; why the heck didn't you tell me that this is LexietFive? You know, the same one who tried to kill you, and murdered our baby brother?

What? What do you mean you didn't realise it was her? Her voice was different in that fic? Oh, come on! Gimme a break, you're even worse than Virgil when he's not paying attention! How did you not work it out? Even I worked it out from that first recording from 'Five's and 'Three's radios!

Yes, Alan, I know that it's not been said whether you actually got resurrected or not, but it's the fact that she killed you in the first place that's freaked me out. No, Scott, put the revolver down; no shooting the fanfic author! All the others will rally and then we'll be targets even more so than usual! Not the dagger either William! Fine, you're the one that'll be cleaning up any blood!

Yes, Will, I know that neither her nor Pyre have targeted you three yet, but as far as I'm concerned, it's only a matter of time. You lot all three are Pyre and Lexiet's favourite characters for your series, much like us Tracy boys, and they'll inevitably torture you if you don't make a stand! You can't honestly think there wasn't a reason why I dragged you guys over here! Honestly, Tessa, do you teach him anything, or does he always have to make a smart ass comment and not use his amazingly smart brain? He's just as bad as Gordy, and that's definitely saying something!

Oh no… Dammit…. Lexiet's got that loopy, crazy gleam in her eyes… I was only trying to move the target a little off centre from the rest of us… Oh what have I done? I've only made it a billion times worse!

There's only one thing for it!

Take the computer and _run_!

##

*Smirks as she waltzes around the corner* Hey Lexiet! What'cha doing? Kent was here was he? Dammit, I missed him! What? Oh, right. I knew it was only a matter of time til John got it into his head to hack my computer. Too bad that that stuff was only a front for what I've _really _ got planned… Somehow, they always forget that I've got backups… *swings USB sticks on their spring-chain* There are soooo many things that they've not even fathomed that I can come up with… They should've known from the very start that I'm not what I seem. People think I'm predictable, like Scott, but I'm most certainly not.

Haha, oh dear… Well I bet he's given you a few ideas… The kid has never known when to keep his mouth shut. I'll let you take whatever he says how you will. He'll never know what's going through my mind… I like the fact I can keep him on his little toe-shoed feet. Keeps things interesting.

Anyway… *whistles tunefully* I'm off to write some more... Johnny's looking a bit vulnerable at the moment, so now is the time to strike, makes him more compliant to my wishes, to say the least. Kent's gonna have to wait, he's clearly been burned by the sparks of revolution and mutiny; I'll get nothing more out of him tonight.

Laters! Happy writing, and please don't get mad at the squirts for running off when you inevitably try to catch them… I think we've both got them nicely spooked. Thanks for that. They didn't even realise that they were playing right into our hands… We know _all _their weaknesses!

*Strides off, grinning as she goes to sit at the desktop computer…* He'll never find my USB card, as it's always on my person. They are soooo screwed. *Evil Grin*

Oi! John! Get your scrawny spaceman ass back here and gimme that thing! *Bites lip anxiously* Ha! *Closes eyes and imagines her favourite, current chapter predicament, smirks smugly* I'll get you now, John Tracy!

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think! :D**


End file.
